The Whole Truth
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata finds her self alone with the most unlikely person to keep her company and give her a reason to live. Don't own any characters just the plot!
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the nicely decorated room that was meant to make you feel warm and relaxed but it did nothing for me, nothing did anymore. I looked at the furniture to see it all dark brown leather that tied the room nicely together and the matching lazy boy chair that was supposed to look inviting to any normal person. Of course I'm not normally anymore as I take a seat on the cold deep window sill and looked through the frosted window seeing the grey sky. I hear the door open but I don't turn as I continue to gaze outside with out looking anywhere in particular.

"**hinata-chan? Can I call you that?"** A low voice held with years of experience and wisdom called me from behind so I turned around so my body was parallel with the sill and walls.

"_**Why not? You'd be the last**_." I saw him take a seat in his comfy chair behind a cherry mahogany desk that fit the old crinkles on his face well.

"**My name is Watabe and I'm assuming you know why you're here?"**

"_**Hmm, it's no secret; you have ears and eyes like everyone else."**_

"**Yes I've heard many things about you Hinata-chan but why would I be the last to call you Hinata-chan?"** I look at him bored but he just sits there waiting for me to talk and I give in because at this point I really don't care.

"_**Because no one refers to me in a friendly matter."**_

"**Why do you think that is?"**

"_**I'm sure they have their reason."**_ He sighs as I shut up and look out the window ignoring his next few questions.

"**Hinata I am your therapist and your future depends on me so your communication would help."**

I smile bitterly out into the winter morning before it turns into a dry chuckle.

"_**My future is gone doc, it really doesn't matter what you say because my life is already done, I'm just along for the ride till I hit the bottom."**_

He frowns and then nods before talking again.

"**Then you might as well tell me your story while you wait**."

"_**Why not?"**_

I put my hand on the window ignoring the stinging of my skin freezing while I decided where to start.

"_**You know what I did right?"**_

"**Hai, you killed Sasuke Uchiha for betraying Konoha." **

"_**Heh, you say it like it was that simple."**_

"**Oh, it wasn't? Tell me then from the moment Naruto Uzumaki brought him back."**

"_**I was there, I went in the middle of the night with Naruto and Sakura because at that time Naruto was my boyfriend and Sakura was my best friend and I would do anything for them. We went and infiltrated Sound and I got separated where I faced of against a man named Juugo.**_

_**Well technically I was supposed to fight him but we made no against each other, just staring till I heard a scream from Sakura so I started walking toward the door that was behind him but he moved in front of me. I told him I didn't want to fight him but he looked at me and sighed before he grabbed my neck and lifted me of the floor. I was dieing very slowly as my air supply was being cut off but I grabbed a kunai and stuck it into his hand. He dropped me and in those seconds I used jyuuken into his heart and he looked so surprised right before he died."**_

"**Was that the first time you killed?"**

"_**Hai, the first, but not the last. I left that room in kind of a shock as I stumbled into the room where a battle between Orchimaru, Sasuke, naruto, Karin, sakura and Suijetsu. I snapped out of my daze to stop Karin from killing sakura by tripping her forward where she landed in front of me where Suijetsu sliced her in half to get to me. He stopped in frozen horror at what he did before I used jyuuken to stop his heart. I turned around to see Naruto finish off Kabuto with the Kyuubi's help and Sasuke finish off the Snake not soon after. I watched as the three of them hugged and smiled at their triumph."**_

"**And how did you feel? Did you join them?"**

"_**No I didn't, I just watched feeling like wanted to puke, heh. I walked away from them and found an abandoned corridor and did that till my stomach was empty."**_

"**Did they look for you?"**

"_**No, they were still there when I got back and that was when Sasuke noticed me for the first time then to the bodies who were dead, he looked at me strange but I just left down the way I came. They followed me as I led them out of there and back to Konoha where they were celebrated on their victory. That was the day they became the next sanin as Hokage took naruto as her apprentice to be the next Kage as well."**_

"**You were never mentioned, I never saw you up there with them**."

"_**They asked but I smiled at them as I said no, they took it as shyness so they let it go."**_

"**Was it shyness that prevented you from taking credit**?"

"_**No, I was disgusted with myself for what I did and the guilt of it was heavy. So I watched from the shadows. Life changed as The golden three were united and loved by everyone as hero's."**_

"**Did you resent them for it?"**

"_**No, I was happy for everyone as things were happy and peaceful. Sasuke wasn't as anti-social since completing his goal and became good friends with everyone."**_

"**Does that include you?"**

"_**No."**_

"**Why? Did you not trust him?"**

"_**I didn't know him."**_

"**You never tried?"**

"_**Not important. What's important is that everyone loved him but the festival happened and sound attacked, nearly destroy Konoha. We fought for countless hours and many opponents later I found him."**_

"**Sasuke?" **

"_**Hai, he was waiting and when he opened his eyes he frowned at me. He told me to leave if I valued my life because he had no reason to kill me. At the time I didn't know what he meant till Naruto found us and I understood who he was waiting for. I watched the fight and I was about to intervene was Orchimaru stepped in front of me. I began to battle Orchimaru till I heard a Sasuke laugh and we both turned to see Naruto on the ground Unconscious and hurt. But we were both surprised to see Kakashi there with a Kunai to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke told him that if he didn't kill him then Naruto was going to die."**_

'**Kakashi? I thought you killed him?'**

"_**Kakashi lowered his weapon to try and talk with him but Sasuke turned around and knocked him into a tree where he was then paralyzed. In the commotion I made a clone to distract the snake and one to take Naruto and Kakashi to safety while I transformed into a bloody naruto. He bent down to say his last word but that was when I opened my eyes to see him surprised as I stuck a kunai in his heart."**_

"**That was it?"**

"_**No he survived as he jumped back and I got up ready to attack him, he told the snake not to interfere and so the snake disappeared. He looked at me strangely again before he told me I wasn't suppose to be a killer and I told I knew but that still doesn't change anything. He charged at me with chidori and used my ultimate defense to knock him into a tree. I walked through the forest and found him bloody and bruised and once again he said I wasn't a killer. He asked me to spare him his life, instead I stopped his heart. Nobody took the news good as I told them I killed him." **_

I tilt my head as I look out the window that has defrosted from what warmth I had left as the end of my story put the room in silence much like it had done that night. Of course nobody charged at me to kill me, glared at me, or even walked away but this guy was getting paid to sit and listen.

"**Somehow I think there's more then you're telling me."**

"_**No not really."**_

"**Unfortunately were out of time so I expect to see you here next week at this time**."  
_**"Why, I told you the story, what more do you need?"**_

"**The whole truth."** I sighed as I looked at him from my perch and he returned my gaze evenly till the door opened and sakura walked in.

"**I'm here to see you doctor, I'm sorry I'm little early but I was nervous."**

"**Its ok."** He smiled her then his gaze slid to me before he flickered back to her as he informed her of my presence.

"**I'll see next week Hinata-chan**." I watched her gasp as she turned around to look at me first with surprise then anger but I quickly crossed the room and the shut the door on the way with out a word. I walked down the quiet hallway where the only sound was the wind through the walls. I kept walking till I reached my hospital room as I quietly shut the door and I made my way to sit on my bed. I know one will come in here unless it's a doctor to check up on my wounds so I relax but the window draws my attention and I'm lost another trance.

My heart skips a beat as the door creaks open and I ready myself for an attack but it doesn't happen instead the intruder sits down on the chair loudly. I blink as I look over to see the infamous copy Nin sitting in my chair smiling and holding a bag of food. _Shouldn't he hate me like the others?_

"**The food here can kill you when you're exposed to it for a while so I brought you some real food Hinata-chan."** I blink in confusion and he smiles under his mask before he reaches up and pats my head.

"**I'm not like the others, I'm not angry at you Hinata-chan."**

"_**That still doesn't explain why you're here."**_ I say it in a whisper because the emotion of some smiling at me and calling me Hinata-chan bubbles inside of me.

"**Until everyone comes to their senses and forgives I've decided to keep you company."** I blink at him and turn my gaze back to the outside while takes out book and keeps me company in silence. Hours later He pats me on the head and tells me to get some sleep and leaves quietly through the dark hallways. I take the food and I eat it because if I go down to the cafeteria I would chance running into the others and the nurses won't bring me food.

That night I stare into the winter night sky wondering if I did the right thing and that thought plagues me as another sleepless night passes.

* * *

Ok this is a request, yes you know who you are. Ok i hope you like it and in case you don't know this is a kakashi x hinata which was a lot harder then i expected but i finished none the less! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi comes in the morning and brings me some food as he takes his seat and starts to read. I eat in silence till I'm done and he grabs the garbage from me to walk across the room and throw it out. The door opens behind us and a doctor comes in with two nurses and they don't bother hiding their surprise at the fact I have a visitor.

"**Um, gomen ne for interrupting you Hatake-san but we weren't expecting anyone."** One of the nurses blushes and slightly stutters before the older nurse cuts in.

"**Hatake-san Hokage-sama said no one is to show any hostile to the girl so would you please leave her alone for now."**

"**Even though she deserves it**." The young one whispers under her breath but we all hear it.

"**Ah, I was not being hostile with Hinata-chan, I was keeping her company and bringing her food."** All three seemed to be shocked at this, I mean there was a reason my room was at the other end of the hospital away from mostly everyone else. The doctor asks him why out of sheer confusion and I turn to look at him wanting to know his answer as well.

"**Hmm because Hinata-chan is very cute!"** I blink as well as the others at his answer before the doctor turns to me and checks the basics and how my wounds are healing. I hear three gasps as he takes off the bandages on my back to see my wounds as he's none to gently puts pain killers into my back and my other wounds. He leaves quickly as do the other nurses till there was just me and the copy nin but he hasn't left his spot as he stares hard into me.

"**I don't remember hearing about those wounds Hinata-chan."**

'_**So?"**_

"**So, you didn't say anything about being that badly injured."**

"_**Hokage-sama knows, I didn't make the report since I told her**_." I saw him frown at me before he takes his seat again and open his book to read. He left at eleven but it made no difference as he came back with lunch and I ate it, he did the same but at four he left and returned with dinner. He stayed till ten at night where he told me to get some sleep but I didn't because I haven't slept since that night.

Things continued like this for about two weeks till one night later Kakashi had left for a bathroom break and I was reading a book he had brought me. I heard the door open and thought nothing of it till I heard a sob so I looked and saw Ino's red tear stained face.

"**You killed him! You stupid cold hearted monster! He begged you for his life and you killed him! Why?" **

"_**He was a traitor."**_ She screamed and I watched as she charged at me with a knife but I didn't move. She was centimeters away from cutting my throat when she was hauled back and thrown out into the hallway where she got up and charged but was thrown back into the wall making a dent.

"**I will not let you hurt her."** I looked at Kakashi's back wondering why he just didn't let her and why he was threatening her with such vigor. I turned my back on them and continued to read as though Ino wasn't being dragged away by orderlies or that Kakashi was scolding the nurse.

"**Why didn't you stop her from coming in?"**

"**Why would I? If she can kill Sasuke Uchiha then Ino-chan shouldn't be a problem to defend against."** I heard Kakashi growl before he slammed the door in her face and stared at me.

"**Aren't you pissed?"** I look at him in the eye to see he was absolutely steaming and I felt pity for him.

"_**No, I was in the beginning but getting angry over it does nothing so I learnt to accept it."**_ He looked surprised before he sighed and took his seat.

"**That's why you don't sleep isn't it? I read your charts Hinata and I know you won't take the sleeping pills they gave you and you won't eat anything they give you because they probably drug it to make you sleep."**

"_**Something like that, I don't sleep for a couple of reasons but I'm ok so don't worry."**_ He looked at me with concern I turned to look out the window to ignore the feelings that it gave me.

"**Hinata I have to leave for a little while but I'll leave a clone so if there's trouble just pop it and I'll come right back ok?"** I nod but I don't look at him before he growls in frustration before he crosses the room and grabs my chin so I'm looking him in the eye.

"**Alright Hinata-chan?"  
**_**"Hai, I understand."**_

"**good."** He popped away and I looked at his clone who smiled at me and continued to read but I just blink and continued to read the book I was given.

Kakashi's Pov

I walked into Hokage-sama's office, well more like burst open the door to find her slightly drunk and shizune was easily drunk.

"**Kakashi, what the hell do you want?"**

"**Ino just attacked Hinata and from what I'm guessing she isn't the first." **

"**Hai, why do you I think moved her to an isolated part."**

"**What are you going to do about it?" **

"**Nothing Kakashi, she among the others are mourning a broken heart and Hinata can take care of herself."**

He wanted to strangle her and every person in this village for treating some one as fragile as Hinata like this, they're changing her into something he didn't even want to imagine.

"**You want her to die like everyone else don't you."** Opps, pissing off super strength woman is not smart. She stood up fast and she had lost her drunkenness in seconds.

"**Kakashi Hinata was an apprentice of mine and I care about her, why do you think I'm getting drunk! Do you know how many people want to see her exiled because of this? Of course no one can touch her lawfully because Sasuke was a traitor but he was still loved by everyone. Hinata had faded out to be a loner so of course everyone is going to want to see her hurt. She hasn't even shown any sign of regret or sadness over his death, almost like she didn't care. Sasuke had become like a son to me but I can't see Hinata as a cold blooded killer either but her obsession over Naruto might have driven her to it."**

"**She was his girlfriend and her obsession as you call it was love in which didn't drive her to anything**."

"**Did she tell you Kakashi, because she tells everyone the same story with the same amount of indifference?"**

"**No, but you have no right to treat her like this! Can't you see your destroying her?"**

"**Some times life is unfair Kakashi, you know this."**

"**Let her out of the hospital and go back to the compound."**

"**Humph, the Hyuuga's have exiled her Kakashi so I highly doubt they'll let her in there to protect her."**

"**She can stay with me."**

"**Kakashi, get out of my office, I will deal with a solution in the morning."** I took deep breaths and transported out of there before I did something I might regret before I opened the door to see Naruto looking at Hinata with betrayal.

Hinata Pov

I sucked in a breath as Kakashi walked through the door to look at Naruto with held back suspiciousness and Naruto looked surprised to see him here.

"**Sensei could you leave while we finish up?"**

"**No Naruto, I don't exactly think you're in the right mind to be talking to her like this so why don't you leave hmm?"**

"**And what mind do you think I should have to talk to her? I need to know that she didn't mean to…that's she's sorry… that he really didn't beg…"**

Naruto looked at me but I felt anger at him for abandoning me so I didn't say anything and he took that as my answer as more tears came down his face as he whispered one last thing to me.

"**You're dead to me Hinata."** I close my eyes and taking deep breaths as he slammed the door and I'm left in silence but not alone.

I don't hear him cross the space but he was there tucking me into his arms as he hugged me and I cried for the first time since that night.

The next day I woke up to see a bag of food at the end of the bed and no Kakashi so I take it and start eating like usual and when the door opens, I don't flinch.

"**Hinata."** My eyes fly open at Hokage-sama's voice and I'm surprised to see her standing there in black and I remember that his funeral is starting soon.

"**Since the attacks on you have been getting serious lately, I'm giving you an easy mission to get you out of town for a while and when you come back an apartment will be set up for you. You will be leaving in an half an hour while everyone is at the funeral, everything you need is in this pack as well as the papers you need, goodbye."**

She walked out of the room and I stared out after as her heels clicked on the floor as she walked. I shut the door and dressed myself and looked through my knap sack to find it acceptable so I leave out the doors but I stop in my doorway. I take off my necklace and wrap it inside the book Kakashi gave me as a thank you for staying with me for the past two weeks.

I walk out into the winter morning and into the deserted streets till I reach the gates not looking back at the village but simply walking to where ever my mission led me.

* * *

Please review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later

I Walk up to the gate handing them my scroll and my identification papers as I'm let in fast and instructed to go straight to the Hokage-sama's office and one step out of line the anbu will kill me.

I walk through the village not bothering to say hi or to inform anyone of my return as I make my way to the tower and to Hokage-sama's door and knock. The door opens and I walk through to give her the papers and I put my hood down as a gasp behind me tells me this is going to be a very long day.

"**Welcome back Hinata-san."** I blink at the voice and open my bloodshot eyes to look at the Kage and I open my eyes fully despite the pain to see Naruto.

"_**Fuck."**_ I rub my head as my current hangover is not helping. I hear a cough and see him spurt out his drink he had been having to stare at me wide eyed.

"**Did you just swear?"**

"_**Hai, with good reason**_." He blinks at me and stares at me, I know I look like shit consider over the past years had changed me beyond recognition.

"**An apartment is ready for you and there will be a meeting Monday at eight in the morning."**

"_**Hn."**_ I turn around leaving the room and closing the door as Sakura starts ranting to him about letting me off the hook but who really cares. I walk down the street as I grab a couple of bottles of sake on the way to the apartment which happened to be on the out skirts of town,_ fuck_. I get in and unpack what little things I have and I smirk at the bottles before I open them up. I smile at the feel of the familiar numb feeling take over my body and mind and everything just melts away.

I wake up as light shines through the light fabricated curtains,_ fuck_ I really wasn't in the mood to deal with that god damn sun that's making noises. I get off the floor and shut the curtains but there's still loud knocking.

"**Hinata open this door!"** I turn my head in the direction I think the doors in and I wince at the speed I did it at before I slowly make my way there and open it.  
"**What the hell, you've been back three days and you've already missed the meeting! Naruto sent me to- Your Drunk!"** I wince as the loud pinkette starts yelling at me and when she stops yelling and the hallway stops spinning, I peek open to see her staring at me in shock.

"_**No I'm not, now will you keep it down**_." My stomach starts to rumble so I roll back into the apartment and I find the kitchen sink as I puke.

'**Fuck, this place reeks of sake! You are drunk!"**

"_**No I'm hung-over, there is a difference**_**."** I wipe my mouth as I manage to upright myself and look blurrily at her but the damn girl keeps moving in circles or maybe that's just me.

"_**You're here to yell at me I get it, so yell away and I'll sit here and listen and then give me the mission and you can leave my life like I know you're dying to and never talk to me again k?" **_

"**What happened to you?"** I laugh at her at her naivety.

"_**Like you care, just give me the scroll and leave sakura, I don't need you here."**_ I grab the scroll from her frozen hand and make my way back to the shower to find I had missed the toilet a couple of times when I puked. I ignore it as I turn on the shower and get in, not even bothering to take off the clothing I wore. I stayed in there for a little while. While I woke myself up and climbed out and found some clean clothes. I got dressed and cleaned up the puke and took a real shower after I finished. I sighed as I read the scroll that informed me all Nin were to stay inside the city to protect it and protect them from getting attacked_, fuck._ So I was stuck inside the walls in a village that hates me, hmm getting drunk again sounds like a good idea but my plan was not meant to be as I read the rest of the scroll.

I walked out my front door and into the fucking bright streets as I head my way toward the tower to get bitched at probably. The guard lets me through easily as he tries not to be obvious about the staring but he failed like everyone else I passed. I'm shooed into the Hokage office to see everyone there before I frown.

"_**Way too fucking early for this."**_ I turn around and leave walking through a hallway and down the stairs before I'm caught be my elbow.

"**Hinata, you alright?"** I look into deep blue eyes filled with concern and the only thing it does for me is make me really want to get drunk.

"_**Just peachy."**_ He opened his mouth as I ripped my elbow away from him and started going down the stairs and disappear in to the crowd. I go to the store and buy myself some more Sake before I head to my former training grounds and make my self comfortable against a rock over looking the pond.

By the time some one finds me I'm smashed and as it turns out it's the person I least expect.

"**It's been awhile Hinata-chan**."

"_**Kakachi-koon, swut doos I owes te plashure?"**_ He looks at me and then to the empty bottles and shakes his head as he takes one for himself.

"**cheers!" I** snort at him but I return the action with my own bottle.

"**So Hinata-chan how's life been treating you?"**

"_**It sheems Konoha whashn't te ownwy natshion to wuve tat shhelfish basshtard, so sshitty Is suppose**_. (it seems Konoha wasn't the only nation to love that selfish bastard, so shitty I suppose.)

He looked at me funny but he just grins and agrees that he was a selfish bastard but that didn't mean he wasn't cared for. Hours after and another sake run from Kakashi we were on our way to my apartment. I bent down to get the key in the whole when the door opened and I looked up to see a very pissed looking Naruto.

"**Fuckk**_**, I'mss at ta wrongs housse, shorry Hokogo- hokago-hokego- what evers yourss names iss."**_ I turn around and wobble away but I find I'm not going anywhere so I stop to see he has a grip on my arm, I was about to tell him I needed it but by the look on his face I was tempted to let him have cause who really needs an arm right? I'm dragged in and I tumble onto the floor and into the living room and Kakashi lands some what on top of me.

"_**Jus han me a piwwow!" (Just hand me a pillow!)**_

"**Hmm, hina-channn yours so soft!" **I looked at Kakashi who cuddled up to me but just I looked back at the people in the living room to see the room was packed, there so many they even had to stand on the walls and the ceiling and they kept moving too.

"**What the fuck is she drunk? I'll kill Kakashi!"(**Kiba)

"**It wasn't him, she was drunk when I came this morning, I think she hasn't been sober in a year from the reports I sent out this morning."(**Sakura)

"**So Hinata hyuuga is an alcoholic? When did hell freeze over**?" (Shikamaru)

"**How are we going to fix this?"(Lee)**

"**I don't know Kiba." (Shino)**

I listened them discuss what to do and my buzz was wearing off fast as it usually does till I was done listening to them pretending like they give a fuck.

"**Get out."** They all look at me as I open my eyes and get up knocking over Kakashi in the process.

"_**I thought you were drunk."**_

"_**It wore off, now get the fuck out my apartment and out of my life ."**_

"**Hinata were worried-"**

"_**No, fuck off, you lost that privilege when I was exiled and jee I don't know… when you abandoned me!"**_

"**You weren't exiled, you were sent on a mission**." I laughed at the blond boy and his stupidity.

"_**Will you stop being so damn blind? I. Was. Exiled! Now get the hell out, you think I'm kidding but I'm not. I want nothing to do with any of you, just leave me the hell alone!**_" They looked at me shocked but I just glared at them before I rolled my eyes and grabbed an empty sake bottle that had been conveniently stocked along side the counter and threw it at the wall behind them where it smashed. They didn't move so I threw another one and I wobbled a little as they filed out the place silently shutting the door.

I slid down the wall as tears made their way down my face as sobs wracked my body but I'm pulled into a warm embrace with comforts whispered into my ears as he stoked my hair.

"**Its ok Hinata-chan."** I fell asleep in his arms like I did that night before I was exiled and I slept with out night mares. I woke up and I purred that there was no sun to interrupt me and warm bed that was really warm. _Warm?_ _Since when have I been warm?_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Fuck, I hate remembering the night."**_ The body moves as I watch him quietly snort in amusement.

"_**Hn."**_ I roll off the bed and away from him and I head my way to the bathroom to puke then to take a shower as usual, I find that he already took one and it further puts me in a bad mood.

When I walk out of the shower I see a bag of food so I go to investigate it and find it full of breakfast and cinnamon buns.

"**I remember they're your favorite food Hinata-chan."** I blink at Kakashi who's in the kitchen putting away stuff in my fridge.

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"**Hmm, putting food in your fridge because I'm usually hungry in the morning." **

"_**So? What that got to do with putting crap in there?"**_

He just peeks over the fridge door and smiles at me before he throws me a wink and continues what he was doing. I shrug and eat the cinnamon buns he bought for me which put me in a good mood. I watch him pour me some tea and my gaze looks around for some sake instead.

'**No sake with breakfast, it ruins the taste of the buns**." I don't like it but he's right so I take the tea but I end up scrunching up my face in disgust. He laughs at me before he pours it out and gives me milk and I glare at him.

"_**It's not my fault I haven't had tea in awhile."**_ I didn't mean for it to come out as a pout but he laughs again before he rubs my head affectionately.

"**You're still cute as ever Hinata-chan."** I frown as I let my hair cover my blush before I jump when he puts it behind my ear.

"**Hinata-chan don't hide your blush from me, I've missed it to much!"** My gaze drifts to his eye to the chain around his neck and before I realize what I was doing I grabbed it see the one I had given him all those years ago.

"_**You kept it?"**_

"**Why wouldn't I? It was a gift from some one I cared about."** He turned his back to me as he cleaned up the kitchen and the mess before he faced me again.

"**Ready? You and I are going to take a mission together so hurry up and get your shoes on, unless you want me to carry you on my back Hinata-chan?"** He goes to lift me but I duck under him and get my shoes on and I'm out the door before he knew what happened.

Kakashi is right beside me smiling and I curse in my head for letting him trick me into me being on my way to get some stupid mission with him. We enter the tower and everyone looks at us but we both ignore them as his hand that's on my back guides me to the front desk where Naruto sits handing out missions. He doesn't look up as he does his paperwork but simply hands them off checking off names and such till it's our turn.

"**Kakashi Hatake and Hinata hyuuga requesting joint mission."** The room is silent as his head whips up to stare at him then me but I've a nice piece of wall to stare at.

'**together?"**

"**Hai"**

"**The only missions I have are c and d rank and I don't think Hinata-san will want to do anything like that."**

"**hmm, don't worry she'll do it, Won't you Hinata-chan?"** I glare at him but he just smiles and pats me on the head before he takes a scroll from Naruto's shocked position. He once again guides me through the crowd till we're outside and he opens the scroll and he reads the mission will to be paint the archive tower.

"_**Why I'm I doing this?"**_

"**Hmm because you need some fresh air!"** I glare at him and drop the brush on the ground and start to walk away till I feel a splash hit me.

"_**You did not just splash paint at me Kakashi."**_

"**Ok, I didn't."** I turn around to see a trail of gold brown paint from him to me and my eye twitches. I look at him and he walks up to me and runs the dripping brush down my forehead to my feet. He stands up and looks at me smiling as I snap out of my trance and grab the brush and tackle him where I pour a bucket of paint over his head. I smirk at him and he glares at me before he starts chuckling. He flips me over and pins me before he dips his finger in the paint and gives me a moustache, uni-brow and whiskers before he jumps off me.

"_**You are so dead."**_ He smiles and he flips away as I chase him with a brush around the back of the tower where no one can see us till I get tired and sit down against the tower.

"**You know if you didn't drink so much you could keep up with me Hinata-chan."** I glare at him and he laughs as he hands me the brush I had thrown at him in the chase.

"**Well that was rather fun, but know its time you work so hop to it and paint the tower and I'll let you take a shower before we go to dinner!"** I try to face plant him but he's to fast as he transports to a tree to take out his book and he throws once last wink at me.

"_**Oi, this is both of our missions Kakashi!"**_

"**Hai, I'll do the second coat!"** I look at him like I could kill him with my stare but he just winks again and I sigh. I take the brush and start painting. By noon I'm done half the tower but the heat is absolutely killing me, I can't handle it as I puke in the bushes and collapse because my body feels incredibly weak.

"**Drink this."** I blink as he hands be some weird smelling crap and I down it in three gulps and the water bottle he gave me to get rid of the taste as well.

"_**What the hell was that?" **_

"**That was to restore your hydration and your energy, and you should now what it is Hinata-chan."**

"_**Eh, how the hell would I know what Sakura made?"**_

"**Not Sakura, you made it before you went away and your notes were left behind where Tsunade studied them and created this. Now they're used nation wide, of course they don't taste well but they've saved a lot of lives." **

I look behind him into the blue sky not bothering to recognize the emotion of sadness in me or regret for what I am now.

"**Here, I brought you some food but make sure you don't eat too much Hinata-chan because you're not used to eating normally."** He pats my head and sits down to watch me eat while he finished everything I couldn't or wouldn't eat.

I smirk as I finish the first coat of paint then at Kakashi who jumps down in front of me and pats my head in approval before he takes the brush from me and starts.  
**"You can go ask Naruto for another mission since you have time Hinata-chan, I'm sure ne needs help with paperwork or Maybe sakura needs some at the hospital?"**

"_**Fuck no."**_ I grab my brush as I start helping him with the second coat as he laughs and summons clones to helps us.

We soon finish around four as we take our paint covered bodies through the city that looked at two paint covered jounin in wonder. Kakashi tells me about some story when he was a kid and was getting in trouble with Obito and I nod my head and make smart ass comments to let him know I was actually listening.

We get to the Hokage tower and when we walk in we see the sand triplets are there as well.

"**What the hell happened to you?"** Kakashi just waved his hand in lazily fashion before he rests it own my head and I turn to glare at him.

"**Just some persuading that need to be done. The mission is complete and the tower is painted so we'll be leaving."**

"**Wait."** We stop as Gaara's voice stops us in our tracks.

"**Hai Kazekage-sama."** Kakashi asked a smooth voice but I could tell it was tense and strained.

"**Welcome Back Hinata-chan**." I whip my head to glare at the Kazekage who seemed to be startled at it.

"_**Do not call me that, ever."**_ I say it a low voice before I storm out of the office and down the stair into the nearest bar and ordered myself shots.

By the time Kakashi found me I was drunk but even in my drunken stupor I could tell he was pissed and frustrated about something so I try to get him to drink but he refuses as he throws me over his shoulder. The rooms spinning before I'm held over the sink as he holds my hair out of the way. He takes my face slightly and wipes it with a wet towel as he strokes my head soothingly. He turns the shower on as he picks me up and deposits me into it gently but I collapse on the ground. He picks me up again and puts me into the shower while getting him self in as well to hold me up.

I lean against him as he shampoos and conditions my hair to get the paint out, he gently scrubs the paint off my face, hands, arms and neck before he picked me up and led me to my room as he laid out pajama's for me and told me to get dressed but I kept and tripping. He closed his eyes helped me take off my wet clothes and put on my pajamas with looking before he laid me on the bed and stayed beside me till I fell asleep as he placed a kiss on my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the headache was intense so I ended up in the bathroom puking out the rest or yesterdays food before I hear someone open the door. Well not someone, its Kakashi because he never hesitated to help me or approach me for that matter.

"**Hinata-chan."** That's all he says as he stokes my head soothingly, he puts pain killers and a glass of water on the floor, also leaving a towel for a shower.

I get out of the shower to see cinnamon buns on the table and a glass of milk right beside it and humming coming from the kitchen. I sit down and begin to eat as I watch Kakashi hum some song as he made some sandwiches and some other stuff as he packed it away.

"_**I'm finished."**_ My voice is dry even after the milk so Kakashi opens the fridge to get a can of the weird stuff, I drank it while pinching my nose.

"**Ah, Hinata-chan you're getting cuter everyday. Hurry up my dear or we won't get a good mission."**

"**You want me to go on another mission with you?"**

"**Hai hurry up or I'll carry you there**!" I pouted as I got my shoes on and walked past him as he held the door open for me; he locked it behind us and put the key into his pocket. I blinked as I we hit the early morning sun but Kakashi put his arm around my waist and guided me through the crowd with out a pause. We came across the tower and this time Naruto and the others spotted us immediately including my former friends. I went to back up and leave but Kakashi pulled me closer and pushed me forward.

"**Now, now Hinata-chan don't be silly and try to escape and leave me alone to do the mission by myself!"** He whispered it my ear before he turned his attention to Naruto who had a scroll ready for them. I can sense they all want to get me alone to talk to me but Kakashi doesn't give them a chance as he transports us to the hospital and I turn to look at him.

"**The mission is to work at the hospital under the leadership of Sakura."**

"_**Fuck."**_

"**Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be with you."** He guides me into the building of hell where Sakura stood waiting at the counter. She stood up immediately and approached us with a big smile that made me want to deck her one.

"**Ah, I'm glad to have the help of some who actually knows what they're doing! This place is a zoo, so I'll start you off in the children's ward."** I walk past her and Kakashi just smiles at her and shrugs his shoulders as he catches up to me in the elevator.

"**You were very nice since the last time you were in a room with her, and I'm very proud of you."** He puts his arm around my and gives me a kiss on the forehead like he was rewarding me for not beating the crap out of her.

"_**Hn, you have no idea Kakashi."**_ He laughs and rubs my head before he pulls me out of the elevator into a screaming circus. I watched nurses run around and kids screaming and crying and hanging from the roof before something snaps in me and I give a big piercing whistle.

"_**Everyone back to their rooms or there will be no dessert for the next month, now go!" **_They stare at me like I was idiot before one boy comes up and pokes me in the leg.

"**Who the hell are you hag?"** My eye twitches at my temper as Kakashi snickers as he wishes me good luck and he disappears.

"_**I can either be your friend or I can be your worse nightmare so choose wisely little one because there is no going back."**_ I activate my eyes to let him know I wasn't kidding before he races to his room and the other follow just as quick. The nurses look at me in wonder before I tell them to get this place cleaned up. I got to where I hear the crying when I opened the door to see the little girl had climbed under the bed.

Memories of me hiding under my bed when I was afraid of thunderstorms passed through my vision before I softened my voice, sounding like the old me.

"_**What's wrong little one? Can you come out so I can meet you?"**_

"**No."**

"_**eh? Why?"**_

"**This place scares me and mommy isn't here!"**

_**Hmm, why don't you come out here sweetie and we can what scares you, I promise you'll be safe."**_

"**Promise?"**

"_**Hai."**_ She came out slowly and looked at me as I told her my name sweetly she climbed into my lap while I rocked her back and forth singing some song that made its way out of my memory. She fell asleep and I put her back in her bed and my eye twitched as I found a rubber snake. I searched her bed and found only the one offending toy before I took it to the office where I would be working. I wanted to rip something apart as I saw that I could only squeeze through the door because of so much crap blocking it.

"_**Alright you want to mess with me this early in the mourning then fine, bring it on you bastard."**_ I rolled up my sleeve and called forth two clones in which I hadn't done in along time because of my drunkenness. I told them to get to work, one filing, one helping doing the physical aspect of cleaning while I went through the papers. An hour later the office was clean and I was leaning back chuckling at the thought of a dirty room getting the better of me.

"**Uh, Hinata-sama?"** I open my eyes to see two nurses looking at me nervously, probably because I was laughing to myself.

"_**Hai?"**_

"**You're the resident doctor and its time for rounds so uh…"** They trailed off at the look of unhappiness in my face. _Do I even remember how to heal?_

"_**Fuck."**_ I sigh as I put on the white coat and get my tools as I head down the hall way.

"**Other way Hinata-sama." **

I stop and turn around at them with a very a serious face as to not let them know I didn't know where the hell I was going.

"_**I know where I'm going and I've decided to start over here, is that a problem?"**_

"**No."** they rush forward to ready the rooms but it was too late as I saw what condition they were in.  
I came to my first room as it turns out I was in a happy mood till I came to the room of the little boy who called me Hag.

I saw that his breath was being restricted so I told him to lie down and before my brain registered what my body was doing I had already inserted my chakra into him with quick precession and got rid of the congestion in his lungs in seconds. I blink as the boy blinks at me with wide eyes as he took a full breath with out pain or coughing.

"_**The boy is fine have him discharged."**_ They look at me in shock before they check his charts and scurry off to discharge him like I said. I continue through the rooms and do much of the same thing, of course since I had the byakugan I can heal something internal in seconds where it would take anyone else weeks. By the time lunch rolled around, half my ward has been discharged and I'm absolutely exhausted and was sitting at a kiddies table drinking a damn juice box.

"**This is a good place for you Hinata-chan."** I open my eyes too Kakashi saunter over to me from the door way to get his ass in a kiddy chair like me.

"_**How long have you been watching**_?" He smiled as he stole my second juice box with wink before he pulls out a box and unpacks us our lunch.

Some how we end up trading food without even noticing we were doing until one of the children who was having lunch at one of the other tables came up to me.

"**Hinata-dono?"**

"_**hmm?"**_

"**Whose he?"**

"_**Kakashi."**_

"**ah, so is Kakashi-sama your boyfriend? Cause mommy said you only trade food with boys if you like them and likewise for the boy!"** I choke on my juice box as I try to catch my breath and glare at the laughing Kakashi.

"**Ah, your mother is very wise little one."**

"_**Kakashi, don't put ideas into her head!"**_

"**hmm, calm down Hinata-chan, have a little fun!"**

I glare at him as I eat my lunch and ignore that the nurses are setting up face painting like I told them to, but it was too late for me to run as Kakashi volunteered to do my face.

"_**No."**_ I watch all the kids give me puppy dog eyes as Kakashi sat back and grinned at me under his mask like he knew he had won.

"_**Ugh, fine."**_ They cheered in happiness as Kakashi pulled my hand so I'd land on his lap as some of the girls giggled.

"_**Kakashi…"**_

"**Oh shush Hinata, I need to concentrate."** I closed my eyes as I let him hold my face and paint for who knows how long till he pulled back and put something on my head and waist. I open my eyes to glare and I saw all the kids and nurses look at me with wide eyes and I started to get nervous.

"_**What did you do Kakashi?"**_

"**So cute! Hinata-sama you're so adorable**!" I held on to Kakashi as I was glomped by all the little girls till he stood up bringing me with him.

"**Hai, my little Hinata-Neko is very cute but you must be nice with her**!" He smiled at me and my eye twitched as I looked in the mirror to see my face painted like a cat including ears and tails.

"_**Kakashi, you-"**_

"**I suppose it's my turn then, ok Hinata-Neko-chan, I'm ready."**

"_**You mean you want to face paint around your one eye?"**_

"**Hai, its only fair!" **

"_**Baka!"**_ I tackled him to the ground and I smirked before I used the face paint to draw a mouth with a giant tongue sticking out over his mask with a big red clown nose before a cough interrupted me.

I looked up to see a surprised Sakura but I just blink at as Kakashi stretches to look at her in his position.

"**Naruto wants to talk to you Hinata-san, alone**." I blink and sit up as she looks around surprised at the well behaved children before Kakashi transports us outside Hokage-sama's office.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Hinata, if you need me just call and I'll come k?"** He whispers it in my ear and I nod my head at him before I enter the office to see him and a couple of others look at me like I had two heads but then I remember the face paints.

"**ah, I don't think I want to know."** I blink at him

"_**You wanted to see me."**_

"**Hai as you can see, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and I have decided to talk to you and you won't be leaving till get some answers."**

"_**Hn."**_

"**Hinata, explain to us what happened the night Sasuke Uchiha was killed."**

I looked at Gaara who demanded such an answer but somehow I knew this was going to happen.

"_**I told you before but incase your memory is lacking, I drove a kunai into his heart, knocked him back a few yards, hard into a tree where he begged for his life but I killed because he was a traitor to this village."**_

Naruto looked at me with anger but I had nothing for him and his obsession of that mans death.

"**You had no right to make that decision; it could have been a misunderstanding. You killed him recklessly and Tsunade did nothing to punish you."**

"_**What are you going to do Naruto, kill me? Will that make all your self centered pains just go away?"**_ He leant over his desk and growled at me with red eyes.

"**Shut up!"**

"_**Make me, dobe."**_ He charged at me and transported us to the training field where it was just us. I dodged him and played and taunted him before I saw the Kyuubi take full of control and smirked as they charged at me to make the finishing blow.

They never connected as another body hit me and it curled itself around me to shield me from the danger.

"_**Kakashi you fool, what are you doing?" **_

He never finished his sentence I flipped him into a tree and knocked him unconscious as I dodged the attack, I narrowed my eyes at the possessed demon since I now had to stop it. I stood between it Kakashi as it once again charged at me but I used chidori to send him flying back. I grabbed his collar and sent a wave of my chakra to knock the demon unconscious till naruto to regained control. When I saw it worked I smirked at him and threw him to the ground. He attacked me and I let him but before he could finish me off he was hauled off me.

"**Naruto, you almost killed her**!" I watched with blurrily eyes as tsunade turned to glare at Naruto as everyone else joined us.

"**Can't you see she wasn't fighting back? That she was egging you on so you'd lose your temper?"**

Naruto scramble off the ground to yell right back her.

"**Oh? And what the hell would be the point in making me lose control, then make me regain only for her not to fight? I don't get it!'**

"**You baka, she wants you to kill her! The only reason she stopped the demon from doing it because Kakashi was in the area and you could have hurt him. She was using you as an way to end it and you fell right into it with open arms cause apparently alcohol isn't doing it and its probably not even making her forget anymore. Kami knows how many others ways she's tried to escape before now when she was exiled." **

He looked at me in shock and confusion like he couldn't understand why I wanted to die and why I wanted to use him so I end up just laughing as I get up and haul Kakashi over my shoulder.

"**I'm sorry Hinata-chan."** He touches my shoulder and before I could stop my reflex I had already done it. I grabbed him by the neck as I was easily cutting of his air.

"**Hinata-chan don't-"**

"_**Do not call me Hinata-chan ever again."**_ I drop him to the floor as I stare at him end everyone there.

"_**I told you I do not want any of you in my life, I have no choice with the dobe because he's the Kage but as for the rest of you I'm not your friend. Do not call me in such friendly matter, do not smile at me, do not talk to me, do not come near me because all of are dead to me so leave it alone. The past is dead and so is your Hinata."**_ I transport Kakashi into bed as I patch up his head and leave to get thoroughly drunk.

Hours later and countless drinks later I sat staring at the bottom of my glass cursing that my body was fighting the alcohol and I was not forgetting anything. I could always find another vice or back to my old one but if he ever found out he'd get pissed and come to baby-sit my again.

"**Hey what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"** I looked up from glass to see some Nin leering at me and usually I'd tell him to get lost and humiliate him in front of his friends but last I remember sex was another vice I haven't tried yet. So I smile at him and let him take my hand as he leads me out the back door. He smiles leeringly as pushes me up against the wall to look at me before he pounces. Unfortunately he doesn't get that far as he's pulled back and thrown into the wall opposite of me as I slide down the brick wall to land on the ground.

"**You touch her again and I'll kill you."** I felt him pull me up but I can't walk on my own so he bends down and picks me up on his back so he's giving me a piggy back ride.

"_**Kakashi, you have bad timing!"**_

"**You think it's bad because you're drunk; I think it's good because I'm sober."**

"_**See, that's the problem, you're still sober!"**_

"**Hinata you have no idea how much I want to kill that man right now so just keep your mouth shut till we get home."**

I do what he says as I lay my head against his back and I take in his warmth that seeps into me.

We get home quickly as he washes my face clean of face paint and puts me to bed with a kiss on the forehead but he doesn't leave till I'm a sleep.

I wake up that morning and I smile because I can't remember last night so mission accomplished as I roll out of the bed for my morning routine. As usual Kakashi there with breakfast but today is different as he doesn't say his good morning but instead ignores me.

_**"you know if you want to give me the cold shoulder you could just leave, I don't mind"**_ Well I do mind because I've gotten use to him being here, even though I know its only a matter of time before he comes to his senses and leaves.

"**You don't remember last night?"**

"_**Nope, that means it was a good night."**_ He turned around to look at me and he was dead serious but it got me wondering if I did or said something to piss him off.

He sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration as I studied the heavy bags under his bloodshot eyes.

"_**Gomen."**_ The word slipped out before I could stop it and he looked surprised but it was too late to take it back. He smiles and pats my head and chuckles while saying how cute I was when I looked like that. I pouted and gave him a glare but I was secretly glad he was back to usual.  
We walk to the tower and my body feels sore as hell from taking the beating I took but I gave no outward expression of it as we entered the tower and we head toward Naruto.

"**Naruto, we're looking for a joint mission as usual**." He's looking at me like he wants to talk but I avoid him and most of the people in the room.

"**You and Hinata-ch-san have been given the week off because of your recent injures, report back in a week to get a mission."**

"**Well I could use some time off, what about you?"** I was already heading toward the bar but I was stopped as arms wrapped around me. I tensed at such a close touch but as his head sits on my shoulder to tilt so I can see his smile, I try to relax.

"**Hinata-chan you've been gone for two and half years so why don't I give you a tour!" **

I said no, well I thought I said no but somehow I was walking down the other direction while Kakashi started telling me some story about him and Genma.

"**Hey lets go in this shop!"** He leads me into a weapons shop with ever weapon manageable but there was a wooden floor in the middle where people are in battle with Katana's. We looked around for a little while but our attention was taken to the middle where the fight was.


	7. Chapter 7

"**They're definitely anbu, you see that skill? Ne, Hinata-chan do you know about using any weapons?"**

"_**Enough."**_ He smiled at me before he wrapped an arm around me as he glared at something across from us. I looked to see some nin looking at me with hatred but I just blink as I turn to watch the fight with half interest.

The fight ends and the Nin who were looking at me from before approached the middle and choose the ones they wanted to use before they turned to look at me.

"**Welcome Hinata-chan, why don't you come and show us how you killed the Uchiha Sasuke or are the rumors true and you stabbed him in the back?"**

"**Hinata-chan lets go ne?"** Kakashi's body tenses ready to pounce at them and I think his suggestion was meant more for him and his control but the anbu's words were taunting. I usually don't care what they say about me but his use of the term made that irrational anger build up.

"_**Fine."**_

"**Hinata-chan**?" Kakashi looked worried since it was only yesterday I let my ass get kicked but today was different.

"_**I have no intention of losing to him."**_ I looked at him and threw him wink before he smiled back at me but his concern was there. I walked over to the walls to chose as people ran out of the shop to tell other people.

I know why Kakashi's worried because lets face I'm still kind of drunk and I haven't been sober longer then a day for more then a year and he thought I was out of shape and over all a mental and Physical mess. I looked at a long sword that reminded me of the one Sasuke had and I felt a smirk crawl up my face at the thought of my choice of weapon.

The store was packed and I felt the Kage's and the other rookie nine in here but I didn't turn back on my plan.

"**You going to stand there all day or you going to pick a weapon?"**

"_**Hmm, they're all very good weapons but do you mind if I use my own?"**_

"**It won't matter Hinata-chan, use what ever weapon you want."**

I lifted my left arm and un-wrapped the bandages to reveal a seal and the scars on my wrist and the intake of breath from Kakashi I knew there would be some explaining to do. I make a cut across the seal and do the necessary hand signs before there's smoke and I have my long sword in my hand. Funny part that this sword belonged to Sasuke and everyone knew it but I just smirked the crowd.

"**You don't deserve that sword."**

"_**then come and take it."**_ He growled as he charged at before our katana's met in sparks. I side stepped to the left taking the sword with me as I turned my whole body into the low right to high left cut but the man dodged and looked at me surprised.

"_**Don't play around because I'm not."**_ He became deliberate and fast and I was returning and defending every inch. He was panting but I wasn't affected by this supposed tooth and nail fight because I was getting bored.

"_**Well this has been fun but it's over."**_ My steps are fast, much to fast for him to block as I cut his katana in half and hold mine to the tip of his neck in steady strength.

"**How? You caught him off guard, you didn't fight him! Even now you're just a washed up drunk so how can you beat me? I'm and anbu captain and-"**

"_**Shut up. I don't care who you are or how good you think you are. Never refer to me as chan again, understand?"**_

"**Hai." **I lowered the weapon and called the sword back into the seal where I covered it in bandages before I walked up the Kakashi but I was interrupted by Ino.

"**Why do you have his sword? And yesterday you used Chidori, it doesn't make sense! You hated him and yet your acting like him and you have his jutsu's!"** Everyone looked at my back in shock and a feeling of dread washed over me. _Fuck I used chidori? What the hell was I thinking?_

"_**He's dead get over it. Get it in your head, Sasuke was a traitor and I killed him even though he begged for his life because he will always be a traitor. It had nothing to do with my personal feelings, I'm a shinobi before I'm Hinata."**_ Kakashi held the door open for me as we left as he slid his arm around me again.

"**So… that was fun! Why didn't you tell me you knew how to use a katana? We could spar some time!"**

"_**Not likely."**_ He didn't ask me about what happened and instead he distracted me by dragging me into bookshops and other little places till we reached the market.

**"Ne, we should buy some supplies so I can make dinner!" **

"_**You already have crap in my fridge."**_

"**Hai, but this food is for a special dish I'm going to make you!"**

"_**Feh fine."**_ He smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes as he dragged me booth to booth till I finally got free when he became distracted by the potatoes. I found a booth that sold jewelry so I approached it avoiding the crowd but the woman who looked almost familiar.

"**It's nice to see you again Hinata-san."** My head shot up as I stared into the woman's eyes, _so I did know her?_

"**The last time we met was in sound and you were shopping with the company of the Otokage, remember?" I **looked at her in shock before I started to back away but she was quick as she grabbed my wrist.

"**Here I was told to give this to you if I saw you!"** I grabbed the necklace as I hurriedly found my way back to Kakashi who smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders to pull me into his warmth.

We got the things he needed as we made our way back to the apartment and he poured me a cup of wine as I sat on the counter watching him move skillfully in the kitchen as he told me old stories with funny expressions and hands waving.

I looked at the wine he gave me and I knew no amount of alcohol was going to make me forget today at the market. So I stopped drinking the wine and he noticed.

"**Hinata-chan, you don't have to answer but I have to ask this so… What happened to your wrist?"** I have to say that's the last thing I expected.

"_**Before I drank, before I stopped giving a damn I had another vice. It was more dangerous but the result was the most satisfying as it made everything disappear."**_ He moved to stand between my legs as he took my left wrist and slowly started to undo the bandages but he looked at me to check but I made no move to stop him. He stared at the scars before he cautiously took his finger tips and ran them across my scars. He unraveled the other wrist to find matching scars and ran his thumb across them as he held my wrists gently.

"**Gomen ne, you were alone and I did nothing…I should have chased after you and stayed with you.**" He looked so full of pain that it amazed me how much he felt over some scars.

"_**No, you helped me. You were the only one who was there."**_ He looked at me and into my usually dull eyes but I know they were no longer dull at this moment.

"**I'll** **be there for you no matter what, I don't care who stands in my way, I promise to stand beside you."** He kissed my forehead as he pulled away to go back to cooking but not with out giving me a wink. I almost whimpered at the loss of heat and warmth he had given me. I watched him start telling me another story but his words rang in my ears and I couldn't focus on anything but him till he stopped in front of me with a spoon.

"**Here taste this tell me what you think Hinata-chan."**

One of my hands grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him to me as the other pulled down his mask as I crushed my lips to his. He was in shock but as I started to move my lips I heard the spoon drop to the floor as his hands slid around my waist to pull me up closer against him then one went to my head to tilt it so he could make the kiss deeper.


	8. Chapter 8

My hands found his hair and his neck to make sure he wouldn't be going anywhere just like his hands made sure of the same thing.

The kiss itself made me forget everything around us and I wanted that feeling to overwhelm me but I had no idea it could result me to a shivering mess.

We break apart for air as he pulls my head so we stare into each other's eyes.

"**Hinata-chan, tell me stop and I will but if you don't then I'll make you mine tonight."**

"_**Hmm, To answer your question… tasty."**_

He smiled and chuckled but it wasn't his usual as this one was much more throaty and hoarse. This time he kissed me as his tongue made its way into my mouth and thoroughly massaged mine as his hands pushed up my shirt and unclipped my bra. His hand covered them in seconds as they played with them till he couldn't take any longer and bent down to use his mouth.

His mouth was fucking amazing as he sucked and nibbled it till I felt his fingers plunge into me and a moaned his name in pleasure. I bucked against his hand violently as my orgasm soon came.

"_**Kakashi."**_ He kissed me again because my voice was nothing but a whisper but he just grinned into the kiss.

'**I think we can have a late dinner, because I rather have a nice little appetizer**." I blush at his words and he chuckled again before I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom. That night I would spend my first sober night there in a very long time because Kakashi kept me extremely busy, _not that I'm complaining_.

It felt weird as I woke up there was no pounding head ache or the need to puke but instead I felt a warmth I haven't in so long I just wanted to stay like this forever.

I knew I was in trouble and this complicated everything in the plan I had but I can't find it in me to regret it. I try to wiggle out of the hold but I find it impossible as the arms tighten around me.

"_**Huh?"**_ The bare chest moves as he laughs at me before we lock eyes.

'_**I need to go to the bathroom**_." He looks me and frowns before he flips us over where he has me pinned to the bed with his arms and body.

"**You** **know I'm going to have to punish you for that little lie Hinata-chan."** He smiles wickedly as he starts to trail long kisses across my neck where he found out that it was a weak spot of mine last night.

"_**How do you know?"**_ Between kisses and his hands being very frisky in the morning he explained himself.

"**You're scared about what happened last night and you woke in a panic so you think if you to the bathroom and gulp the sake bottle you hid in the toilet back that you'll feel better**." I stare at shock and mild anger that he knew me better then I knew what I was going to do.

"**My cute little Hinata-chan can't you see you don't need alcohol anymore? I'll make you forget everything when you're with me."**

As Kakashi proceeds to make true on his claim, we never ended up getting out of bed till four thirty where we spend an hour in the shower.

We finally get out and Kakashi looks at his surprised dish in a moment of sadness before my mouth runs away with me, it seems to making a habit of that around Kakashi.

"_**I'll make dinner.'**_

"**Really, you can cook?"** I smile at him before I reach up to bring his head down for a kiss which he seemed to take advantage as he tries to pull us back to the bedroom.

"_**We just got of there Kakashi." **_

"**Ah, but that room is my favorite!"** He pouted like a little kid and I laughed before I head my way to the kitchen. I cleaned it up first before I started on what I had in mind. I was pleasantly surprised to see I hadn't lost my skills as I made quick work and had dinner ready in and half and hour. I put it all on one plate since I didn't feel like eating but when I crossed behind Kakashi to start cleaning up he pulled me into his lap.

"_**Kakashi let me go."**_

"**Nope! You're going to help me eat**!" He took the first bite and his eyes widened and I looked away blushing.

"**Hmm, I've decided we never have to leave the apartment again! Thank you Kami for giving me a woman who can cook like she can-**" I covered his mouth so he wouldn't finish that sentence. He looked sheepishly before he fed me some food and took some himself while he tried to guess the ingredients and spices.

He cleaned the dishes and insisted I sit there and doing nothing but he just made a clone to do it while he walked me into the living room. He turned on the TV and looked for a movie for us to watch but noticed my confused expression.

"**Hmm? What's wrong?"**

"_**I didn't even know I had a TV**_." He looked at me strangely before he laughed and pulled me into his lap as he found something he liked.

'**Hinata-chan, Naruto gives you a luxury apartment and you don't even take advantage of it? Tsk tsk, what would you do with out me?"**

"_**Umm, not know I had a TV?"**_ He laughed as he snuggled into the couch and I snuggled into him but the question kept me thinking.

What the hell would I do without Kakashi? Could I survive when I have to leave him?

The rest of the week was spent staying at my apartment in which Kakashi was very happy about but I had mixed feelings. Every minute I spend with him I'm falling for him even deeper.

Of course I hadn't had one drop of alcohol simply because I didn't need it anymore since Kakashi was right about his claim on making me forget.

I looked at him from across the training field, clad in only his pants and mask doing stretches to wind down from the spar we had. Well I wasn't much clothed either as I have a tank top and shorts on as I went through some Kata's. It was the day before we had to go back to being jounin and rejoin the world and I can he was nervous. He was scared everything would go back to being the way it was and he didn't think he could take it. I read it in his eyes every time he looked at me but I couldn't reassure him because I don't know what tomorrow holds for me.

**"Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuuga, the Hokage needs to see you immediately."** The messenger disappeared just as quickly was he reappeared. He looked at me as He crossed the field to give me one a hug and one last kiss before he teleports us to outside the office. He opens it and our hands are joined as he pulls me in to face everyone including a man I really didn't to need to see.

"**Hinata-sama it's been too long**." I don't move as Neji crosses the room and gives me a hug and the room holds their breath waiting for me to snap.

"_**Hai it has Nisan, to long indeed."**_ I can't help but hug him back and smile at him and his eyes tell me everything I needed. They had warned them about me but he didn't believe them because Neji had always been beside me. He was on a mission when I left all those years ago but if he would have been there he would have been on my side with out a doubt. The others don't bother hiding their surprise at my allowance of Neji to be near me because there are only two people I care about in this city and its Kakashi and Neji-Nissan.

**Hinata-san, I've called you here so you can tell what you've learned while on your mission."** I turn to naruto and my cold expression returns as I sit at the table where Kakashi takes the one beside me and Neji to the one across from me.

"_**Everything I learnt was in the report I gave, there's nothing else."**_

"**Hinata-san lightening Country has launched an attack against us and reports of Sound joining in as well. We need to know who the Kage is."**

"_**I don't know. The Otokage kept to itself."**_

"**Hinata-san you spent two and half years and you never thought about finding out who it was? What were you doing?"**

"_**Getting drunk."**_ I say like its nothing but I can tell they don't want to hear it from me.

"_**Yes I drank away the mission because I wanted to, so call me what you want but as far as I was concerned it wasn't even real. It was just an way to keep my out of the city because you couldn't take that your golden boy Sasuke was nothing but traitor who didn't give a shit about any of you."**_ And I disappear after I send Kakashi a look telling him to stay and I need some time.

You would think I would so to the bar but I didn't, I took a path to the outskirts of the city that led me to an abandoned complex. I walked through the old Uchiha complex ignoring the chill that ran up my back as I head toward my destination. I walked past the other head stones and right to the one I want, the most recent one that had been killed.

"_**You really are a selfish bastard."**_

"**I know Hinata-chan."**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Do you Sasuke? Do you have any idea what your selfishness has cause me and everyone else?"**_

"**Hinata-chan, it doesn't matter anyway and you know that. Our sound Nin is already surrounding Konoha and lightning is on their way with their allies. Its time to come back to where you belong."**

"_**Sasuke I left for a reason and I'm not coming back."**_

"**Heh, Hinata don't let a good fuck get in the way of your judgment. I gave you that note a week ago and you've come to me only now? I watched you and Kakashi and I admit he helped you but it makes me wonder how? I was beside you for two and half years as we built up sound together and the only thing I managed to do was train you and make sure you stopped cutting yourself."**

"_**I'm not helping you, leave because I'm telling them the truth."**_

"**Truth? Hinata, you love sound and Hate Konoha and you want to betray us? So I'll just tell everyone whose waiting for you that you never gave a damn?"** I had Sasuke by the neck and his sharigan looked in my byakugan as we both not moved an inch

"**Hinata-sama-"**

'**Don't Karin, it's between them."**

"**Let me go Juugo!"**

"**Karen shut up, you know it's dangerous to come between those two."(**Suigetsu)

"_**You betrayed me first! You're in agreement with Cloud who killed my Uncle and almost killed me and you dare say I was the betrayer? How the Fuck would you like it if I would have made an agreement to kill your former team seven with Itachi?"**_

I dropped him and we glared at each other but his eyes turned vulnerable and pleading.

"_**No. Leave Sasuke. It was your choice that the next time we meet we'll be fighting for real and I guarantee only one of us will live."**_

I walked away from him, my best friend and the other three who had become like family to me and back to the man I fell in love with.

"**You're choosing Him over me?"** His voice was small but it was silent in the graveyard so I heard him.

"_**No. He was there when you left me to the dogs when I stayed a week to hold that fucking clone till you were buried, while your fucking lovesick groupies tried to kill me, when everyone turned against me. Sasuke you choose the good life over your best friend."**_

I transported back into the office where the meeting was being held and when they saw me some lunged at me but Neji and Kakashi Stepped in front of me.

"**Move out of the way! She's a killer and a liar!"**  
_**"Hai I am."**_ Neji and Kakashi turned to look at me in surprise but I just continued on before I lost my nerve.

"_**I lied about everything. About my relationship with Sasuke, about the night and about the mission I went on, it's all lies."**_

They all stared at me in shock but simple move to the head of the table as Naruto moves over a little and I address everyone there.

"_**Hmm I suppose I should start by saying I don't hate Sasuke, I never did as in fact he's my best friend, still is. We've known each other since we were babies but after the massacre of his clan we hid our friendship away from everyone and Itachi. **_

_**Um, second lie would be about my reason for coming with sakura and Naruto because I didn't go because I was Naruto's girlfriend but Orchimaru need a spy and I was that so I was working for sound.**_

_**He found out about our friendship and manipulated me into helping him that night and many nights after. I didn't kill Juugo or any one that night but instead I knocked sakura unconscious and naruto was knocked out by Sasuke in their fight. Orchimaru erased your memories twisted them to what he wanted you to see and sent Sasuke and I back as spies.**_

_**We stayed apart as to not cause suspicion till one night of the festival where Sound had attacked and that's where lie number 3 comes in.**_

_**Sasuke and I were together when you found us Naruto but we were busy fight Orchimaru because we had decided to break free off his control. Kyuubi overtook your body and you attacked Sasuke while I finished off the snake. That's when Kakashi came in but he was knocked unconscious as well. I called clones to take the both of you to safety while I took Sasuke to the edge of the attack range to give him to Juugo and the others while I went back under Sasuke's order and created the dead clone and cleaned up the mess.**_

_**Lie four When I was sent on the mission I went to sound and together Sasuke and I rebuilt sound together to become a powerful nation so lie five is I know who the Otokage is because that's Sasuke. **_

"_**Lie 6 was that I wasn't at a bar but instead I was in the Uchiha graveyard talking to Sasuke who informed me Konoha is surrounded with sound and lightning is on the way."**_

They looked at me in shock but I just stood there wonder when it will snap in.

"**You were going to betray us?'**

"_**Hai, but that was before Sasuke betrayed me for the last time."**_

'**What did he do?"**

"_**That is none of your business as it does not relate to any of you**_**."**

"**So were already surround and absolutely fucked?"**

"_**Lightning has other allies so it will take them till tomorrow to attack."**_

"**Ok, we can do this if stay together." **

I watch as naruto took control of the situation because I didn't want to look at Kakashi as I was afraid of his reaction so I put my self into planning the strategy since I help train sound myself.

Many hours later

"**Ok we've done everything we can for now so go home and enjoy your night to the fullest." **It was left unsaid that it might be your last but we all got the picture as mostly everyone disappeared except Sakura, Naruto and me.

"**Thank you Hinata-san"** That's all they could say because life was too short to yell at me but the scars they left me still haven't even begun to heal especially as Sasuke ripped them open again.

But I nod at them and leave out the door to walk across the hallway alone thinking of how much I've hurt the people around me so I head to the nearest bar.

"_**Bottle of sake please."**_ He hands me a bottle and I take a drink but the usual comfort isn't there so I put it back on the counter to stare at it.

"**Hinata-chan."** I tense at the name but I don't threaten her not to call me that because I'm not in the mood to do anything.

"**Hmm since your not going to drink it, I might as well finish it off for you."** I slide the bottle to her she smiles and takes a drink.

"**It makes me wonder what you're doing here and not with the guy you love on this night."** I look at her as she smiles down on me but I just groan and put my head in my arms that are on the bar.

"_**I fucked up, that bastard rubbed off on me and now I'm selfish. I hurt everyone around me and I lost him not too mention in the morning I have to find my best friend, the person whose like my other half and kill him before he gives the sign to attack and to top it off I'm not even in the mood to get drunk!"**_

"**Hinata-chan you don't know until you've tried and knowing you, you probably came straight here and not even back to your apartment to see if he's there? We all hurt the people we care about but if they love you they give you a second chance, so hurry up and get your ass home." **

"_**Heh thanks Tsunade-sama but don't call me chan."**_

I get up from the bar and walk down the abandon streets to find my apartment building but every step I take to get to my door hope and dread fills me. I unlock the door and make my way in to see the place was totally dark and I wince in pain as my heart lurches into my stomach.

I don't bother to turn on the lights as I go to the bathroom and start the shower not even bothering to take off my clothes as I let the warm water wash away the tears as I collapse onto the floor. I let out all my feelings at what happened, what's happening now and what's going to happen tomorrow. I don't know how long I'm in there because my head is in my arms and I don't even see the lights turn on nor do I see the figure rush to get me out of the now freezing shower.

"**Fuck, Damn it Hinata-chan, what the hell are you thinking."** I frown as I push him away but I take the drink he gives and down it quickly.

"_**Get the hell out."**_

"**Listen Hinata-chan it's about Sasuke-**

"_**No I don't care Suigetsu, Juugo. Tell him I'll see him in the morning at the place where it all started so I can finish it."**_

"**He's really messed up about you leaving him."**

"_**Out."**_

They left out the window that open and I sank to the floor in heavy breaths as some one entered through the window again.

"_**I told you to get out Suigetsu, juugo before I decided to fight you."**_

"**They were here? Are you alright?"** My head whips up to see Kakashi looking out the window to see if he could see anyone but I was amazed he was even here.

"_**There's no point, they're already long gone. What are you doing here Kakashi?"**_ He raised his eyebrows in surprise before he took my shivering form in. He crossed the room in quick strides as he takes a blanket from the couch and wraps it around me before he picks me up and sits himself on the couch and me on his lap.

"**Hinata-chan you're tense. What happened?"**

"_**Where were you?"**_

He blinked before he held me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"**I was looking for you. When you didn't return to the apartment I figure you were getting drunk so I started checking the usual bars and spots. You know if you would pick a bar it would be much easier to find you."**

"_**So you don't hate me?"**_ He sucked in a breath before he undid some of the blanket so both of us were under the blanket and I was flush against him, straddling his waist.

"**I'm more afraid you're going to tell me that you never felt anything for me, that you were using me or that you'd tell me to leave you alone. When you didn't look at me in that meeting all I could think about was what I could do or say to make you stay with me. I love you but I know you still love Sasuke but I won't give you up to anyone because I need you to much.**"

I look at him in the eyes and saw what a complete idiot I was for thinking he'd hate me and me for not showing him reassurance.

"_**Sasuke was my best friend and not my lover and I've never thought of him like that. The sole reason that convinced me to stay and protect Konoha the city that hates me is you."**_ He kissed me and we spent what might be our last night together.

I woke up tangled in all that is Kakashi and I lay there soaking up and letting myself imagine the rest of my life like this before I transport myself out of his arms to get dressed. I stare at his body that only has a sheet around the middle till I reach his peaceful face that held no mask of forehead protector. I closed my eyes when I was sure this picture firmly memorized before I left with a quiet shut of the door. I walked down the empty streets and through the woods to find myself in an old park; I sat down on the slide waiting for him.

"**Hinata-chan."** I open my eyes and look at Sasuke who stood across from me and the gold rays from the rising sun only heightened the fact he looked tired and strained.

"**We've been through too much to do this to each other, you're my only family that left."**

"_**gomen ne, but we have no choice. I suppose we're both to stubborn?"**_

"**Hai but when it come to you I managed to give you room."**

"_**No wiggle room today Sasuke, it's just me and you."**_

"**No Hinata, not just anymore, there are so many more players in this game and you know it. You made your move and now its mine. I'll make you a deal."**

"_**I'm listening."**_

He made the deal and I accepted because people's lives were at stake. Lightning attacked early in the morning but the Konoha's warning went off early so they were prepared and the battle was in favor of lightning until sound showed up.

Lightning and its allies were crushed as Sound helped Konoha and hours later when the sun had set and the moon made its way out the battle was over.

"**Hinata-chan get your ass of the ground and start healing." **

"_**Shut up Sasuke, I just finished with a damn battle so give me a break."**_

"**Maybe if you quit drinking then you'd have more stamina!"**

"_**I did quit, I just kept on having relapses!"**_

I argued with Sasuke as we were in our own little world till Naruto's voice broke us out of it.

"**Sasuke, you're really alive**?"

"**Yeah, so what dobe?"** I rolled my eyes at Sasuke because he was acting like playing possum for two and half years was nothing at all.

"_**Baka."**_

"**Don't call me a Baka. Karin make sure everyone's ready to go in ten minutes."**

I watched as they all crowded around him in tears and happiness and I smirked as I pretended not to see his come help me look.

"**Hmm I'm thinking we take a late dinner tonight Hinata-chan, what do you think?"** Kakashi's arms slipped around my waist and I just wanted to cry.

"**And don't think you're not going to get punished for sneaking off with out waking me up this morning."**

"**You haven't told them?"**

"**And when do you suppose I had time to tell them Sasuke?"** they all looked between Sasuke and me but I turned to Kakashi and he immediately knew something was wrong.

"_**I made a deal with Sasuke in order to get sound to take Konoha's side. I have to live in Sound and take up my position of personal advisor again."**_ I looked at him as the others voiced their protest.

"**I'm going with you Hinata-sama."** I looked at Neji in shock but he stepped up beside me and turned to Sasuke.

"**I wish to join your village Sasuke as Hinata's protector."** I watched Sasuke smirk and nod as Neji returned the favor.

"**Ah me to, I promised her I'd stand beside her so I'm going with her and so you have me as well Sasuke."**

"**I figured as much Kakashi." **

I was blinking in confusion before I looked to see Naruto covering up his pain with a smile so I broke free of my three guys to approach Naruto.

"_**Naruto-kun you were my first everything and I'll still hold a piece of you in my heart so I wish all the happiness and luck."**_ I whisper this in his ear and we hug each other like we did all those years back till he pushes me away.

"**Uh, Gomen But I can only take so much of those three glaring at me."** I look back to see that in fact all three of them were giving Naruto a death glare which made me chuckle.

"_**Ja, minna-san."**_I said the rest of my good bye as I left Konoha to go home to sound with the three people that mean the most to me and I couldn't think of a better day to quit drinking.

* * *

Ok thats the end of the story so any more request just tell me and i'll see what i can do!


End file.
